


Don't Hit It, Rockapella!

by Missy



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Carmen should be used to these goofs showing up at the oddest of times.While she's trying to lift a vase from the Victoria and Albert Museum is just the least opportune of them all.





	Don't Hit It, Rockapella!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Carmen was used to goofy circumstances. She was completely serious when she stole the entire maple syrup surplus of Toronto last year, and she absolutely meant it when she took every single pair of wooden shoes in Holland, but these five? Well, they weren’t meant for stealth.

Especially while she was trying to steal a very priceless vase from the Victoria and Albert museum.

“Shoo!” she hissed, trying to divert them, but the men continued to rhythmically beatbox, dancing around her in their bright multi-colored shirts, mullets shiny and well managed.

The only solution was to join in.

Suspenders looked so tacky with her trench coat, but they made for a great cover.


End file.
